


Christmas for Cam

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has a present for Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the midst of the Adria universe but besides knowing they are married with 3 kids, it doesn't really make much difference if you've read them or not. But you should, cause I love that series.

The unnatural silence surprised him as he walked into the house. Cam looked at his wrist to check the time. The digits on his watch read 5:30pm. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It, of course, read the same thing. Where were the children?

By now a bouncing Lyra was hugging his neck before squirming to get back down and drag him to see her latest art project or Tyler was helping him put his work away so he could go out before it got too dark to throw a football with him or Adria was talking his ear off about some school related thing-science, math, college, homework. Today there was blissful silence. 

Not that he didn't love his children. He did, more than almost anything, but work had been stressful with Christmas right around the corner and nothing was going as smoothly as he'd like. He prided himself on running a flawless ship at the SGC and right now he felt like he was floundering at sea drowning in inconsistencies and unwelcome surprises. 

Cameron drops his briefcase by the table in the foyer and hangs his coat in the closet before toeing off his shoes and starting to wander the house. Usually Vala will leave a note if they head somewhere and it's not unusual for one of the kids to have some activity or event but he's racking his brain to come up with something and nothing's there.

"I must be getting old." He mutters to himself as he enters the kitchen. But he's right about one thing- there is a note. Vala likes to write things on tiny cards, her penmanship is lovely and Cam flips open the white note card with his name across the front.

_Cameron,_

_Come up to our room for a Merry Christmas._

_Love,  
Vala_

She's never been subtle. It's one of the things he loves about her. She must have sent the kids to his parents, or Sam's or one of their friends… Damn if he cares right now. He takes the steps two at a time. He's taken aback when he reaches for the door knob and his hand is shaking. What will he find? How long has it been since they've…? 

The cool metal is a shock against his heated palm as he grasps and twists, pushing the door in and almost closing his eyes as if it's part of an unwrapping process. This is part of his gift from her. He loves when she gets creative.

When his eyelids rise he has to swallow hard, the door slides closed, making a seemingly loud latching noise. She's sitting there, on the edge of their bed. Her creamy, long legs crossed at the knee, miles of skin exposed. She's not naked though. A tiny slip of a velvet, bright Christmas red dress hugs her figure. Cut high on her thighs, barely giving cover to anything with the hem of fluffy white fuzz. It's complimented with a low cut top, where the same white fluffy hem is holding her breasts in offering, nipples hard in the cool air as they rest just above that festive trim. She's got a smirk on her face as he finally pulls his eyes up far enough. Her head has a little santa hat as well.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron." 

Her voice sends a shiver of need through him. Not that he wasn't already aroused with wanting her, but there's just something about hearing her that makes his blood run extra hot. 

"Damn, baby…" She beacons him forward with one finger as she uncrosses her legs to give him a view of the sheer white panties. "Sweet jesus…"

"You like?" She stands then and meets him halfway, unable to wait herself as his mouth comes down on hers, lips begging for that connection and his tongue demanding she open for him. 

She's stripping his uniform off as their mouths make love and his fingers are delighting in the soft feel of that short dress. One hand caressing her side and back while the other moves to her thigh and up under the short hem of that dress. The panties are a thong, Cam makes this discovery when his palm finds nothing but flesh. He cups her ass and pulls her body flush against himself. 

"I love…" He whispers against her lips. "You and this gift…" His mouth wanders her jaw line and down her neck, making his way to her breasts. He noses the fuzz a little before encircling a nipple with his lips. He sucks hard and fast and she's writhing against him before he releases her with a pop. "Can't really wear this in public though, Princess." 

"That going to be a problem?" She directs his head to the other side.

"Not for me." He brandishes the same attention on the other side. "Just making sure we're on the same page here…"

He makes his way back up to find her breathless mouth and kisses her again before letting her speak. 

"And I was planning on wearing this for the family Christmas picture…" Vala pretends to pout but she knows that he doesn't buy it. 

He growls at the thought of others seeing her like this. Despite years of marriage and knowing that she'd never be unfaithful he still has a jealous streak. She's his. He backs her to the bed and his fingers find the zipper on the side, freeing her from the red velvet. It slips down her body and all that's left is the hat and thong. 

"You're mine." He gently pushes her onto the bed and she scoots up to make room for him. "Only mine."

"Well, since it's _your_ present… I guess you get to choose." She's smiling as he quickly finishes stripping the rest of his work clothes. He can feel her eyes on his body as he crawls up on the bed, kneeling between her thighs. 

"I am enjoying my present very much and I'm not good at sharing." His hands settle on her thighs and rub up and down, inside and out. Her skin is like silk.

"That's too bad, see, I promised Teal-"

He doesn't let her finish, he's kissing her. Fierce, possessive kisses. The word "mine" is growled against her mouth. 

Cam's hands move up her ass to her back and he pulls her closer and then flops them diagonally so he can really possess her. He lets his weight settle on her as they kiss and the move does something for her, hips arch up and rub against him and her nails rake across his back, scoring her own possession there. It doesn't hurt, it's not enough to do more than remind him she feels the same. 

The heat of her body makes him throb heavily for her. His cock yearns for more and he reaches between them, moving the panties aside. She's wet, even though he knew she would be, he checks with his fingers before lining up his cock and thrusting home. 

Her body welcomes him with a hot, wet embrace as he starts moving in and out of her. There's nothing like it in the world. His hands glide under her and use her shoulders for leverage as he moves. Soon he's almost there and he needs to slow down. He can feel her climbing but knows that he's much to close for her needs right now. 

Vala seems to understand and uses her strength to flip the over. Now she's riding him and she places one of his palms against her breast and the other hand she maneuvers between her legs. 

"Rub my clit…" She's all breath and smoke and her voice makes his cock leap within her. Cam bites on his lip to pull himself away from that ledge. 

He lets his thumb sweep across her nipple, light and soft, as his other thumb plays over the tight bud between her thighs. She's swollen and hard and he bucks up into her as the tiny organ plumps up more against his caress. She tightens around him as she rides him. "Fuck, Vala… Just… damn…"

"More…" 

He gives her what she's looking for, faster circles on her clit, harder and swifter and he feels her pleasure heighten. Cam tweaks her nipple and rolls it in time with their lower halves. He knows exactly when everything lines up for her, perfection in motion as she calls out his name and stiffens before he can feel her insides ripple about his erection. He swells deep against her and he's coming too. Both of them in harmonious climactic completion. It's close to agony, until he draw breath and it's like the pleasure courses through him again. 

They ride each other out and she flops down on him, both of them sucking in oxygen to quite the crazy rhythm of their hearts and slow the rapid flow of their blood. She's so pliable in his arms and he hugs her tightly to his chest while his hands roam her back and bottom and sides, pressing sweet kisses anywhere he can reach.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron."

He grins at her, tilting his head so he can meet her gaze. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

The End


End file.
